Winx Club Helia and Flora: Flowers and Strings
by kaylaaathegurrl
Summary: This is for my little sister's birthday gift. Flora and Helia we're been good friends since the beginning. Flora wants this to stop, so she has to tell Helia something. But there's already someone in the way. One Shot. Happy Birthday sis.


**Winx Club Helia and Flora: Flowers and Strings**

**Summary: This is for my little sister's birthday gift. Flora and Helia we're been good friends since the beginning. Flora wants this to stop, so she has to tell Helia something. But there's already someone in the way. One Shot. I hate them, but I love my sis. Happy Birthday sis.**

***Letter for my sis, skip if you want to***

_**Dear Ash, **_

_**Happy Birthday. Remember when we we're fighting on the other day? I know I was stupid. I'm sorry. Flora is better than Tecna, Musa, and Stella. I admitted it. So this is for you. I saw you're diary. Sorry if you didn't want me to read it. You said that you want some special thing from me about Flora and Helia. Well here it is. This is a one shot, but who cares. Happy Birthday. **_

_**From,**_

_**Kaylah**_

**Flora's P.O.V**

So, the other Winx we're at some special thing, and only Helia and I are with each each other. I was at the garden, looking at the flowers I had made since I meant Helia. He was inside fixing his laser string glove. We we're best friends since we started school. We're at our 3rd year right now. Then I picked up a flower, and putted it in my ear. I saw Helia walking, so I stood up.

"Hey Flora." Helia said.

"Hi Helia." I said with a sad impression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just wished that I could be with the others."

"How come you didn't go?"

Yeah, how come I didn't go? They offered me so many times. But I rejected it. I had a feeling since this morning, that I have to do something that I would even risk my own life for it.

"Flora?" Helia asked.

"So-Sorry." I replied. "I didn't go, because this day might be special."

"Special? What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind."

I think I had made my decision, I want this to stop. I'm going to tell Helia something. But what happens if he refused it?

"Helia, I have to tell you something." I said.

Then his phone rang. "Wait for a minute Flora." Then Helia answered his phone. "Hello? …. Oh hey babe… I'm just with Flora…."

Babe? Who is this 'babe?'

"So you want to meet her? …. Mhmm …. She's my best friends… remember... Okay… I love you to babe." Then he hanged up.

Who was that? Does that mean… Helia has a girlfriend without telling me?

"Sorry, that was my girlfriend." Helia said.

I froze. "Oh cool. I'll be inside." Then I removed the flower off of my hair.

"We started dating since the beginning of this week. I didn't tell you soon because she told me not to tell anyone. Her name is…" Helia said. But he didn't want to continue.

"Okay, I got enough information." I said. Then I left.

**Helia's P.O.V**

Is Flora sad? Because I didn't tell her? Well, it is my fault… I mean… both of our faults.

"Alice." I said in a quiet voice.

**Alice is Jared's love interests. She isn't a very well-known character, but she has long blue hair. **

Then after a while, Alice came. While I was waiting for her, I was playing around with my laser gun.

"Hey Helia…" Alice said in a quiet voice.

"What took you so long?" I asked while hugging her.

"Sorry, I had to do some other stuff." She replied.

"What kind of 'other stuff?'" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "well, where is Flora?" she asked while kissing my cheek.

"She's inside." I said while letting her go, "Let's go meet her."

She nodded and we both went inside. We didn't see Flora anywhere, but we smelled something delicious.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Alice asked.

"This smells… wonderful, I think it's coming from the kitchen." I said.

Then we both went inside the kitchen. And we saw Flora cooking.

"Hey Flora." I said.

She turned around and saw us. "Hey sit there. Food is going to be ready in a minute."

Then we sat and waited. Then after 3 minutes, she was finished.

"Okay, this is my new recipe called 'Flowers and Lasers.'" She said.

We both laughed.

"What kind of name is that?" Alice asked while getting a break from laughing.

"Flowers and Lasers are perfect for each other." She replied.

**Alice's P.O.V**

What is she talking about? I know she loves flowers, and Helia loves to play with strings, is she trying to get Helia away from me?

"Nice." Helia replied.

It was a cake with yellow and pink frosting.

"Okay, let's eat!" I said with a fake impression.

Then we ate, I meant Flora. She seemed like an okay person.

**Flora's P.O.V**

Alice seems like a nice person. I think we could be good friends since we know a lot from each other. But suddenly, someone's phone rang. It was Alice's.

"Give me a second." She said. Then she got up and went outside. It was quiet, so maybe we could hear her.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I think she is." Helia replied.

"Hello... Oh hey Jared... I'm just with a friend… I need to… go…. Bye… You already know it, so I don't need to tell you…. Do I have too...? No, I'll say it later…. No…. Fine… Love you…." She said with someone on the phone. Then she hanged up.

Helia looked pretty angry. He was turning pink. It kinda looked funny whenever I see Helia mad. His face looks funny. It would make me laugh, but I didn't laugh this time.

"Hold on Flora." He said.

Then he went to Alice.

"Alice who was that?" he shouted.

"Why do you need to know?" she replied.

"I'm your boyfriend! So tell me now!" Helia shouted.

Then a boy on a motorcycle came.

"You're girlfriend?" he asked while removing his helmet. "I don't think so."

"Who is this?" Helia asked.

I got up and I went near the door.

"This is Jared!" Alice shouted.

"You're boyfriend." Jared added.

"You're cheating on me?" Helia shouted.

"No! I would never!" Alice replied.

"No, she's mine. Back off lover boy." Jared said.

"We're done Alice!" Helia said while going back inside.

I quickly went to the kitchen and sat down.

"No! You don't understand!" Alice shouted.

But Helia slammed the door. I could hear Alice crying. But the crying got quiet each second. I guess they left.

"Helia," I said while going near him. "Are you okay?"

"I am Flora." He said while whipping his tears off.

"I think this isn't the right time, but," Flora said.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you. Since we became friends, I always had feelings for you. I was just too shy to tell you how I actually feel. We aren't just friends. We're… perfect." Flora said.

Helia froze. Then slowly, his head went up.

"Flora, I love you too. I'm so sorry. I should have denied it. I love you too." Helia said.

Then we looked at each other. Eye to eye. And we kissed.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Not my best but who cares. I love you sis. **


End file.
